Meet Molly
Meet Molly is the sixth episode of Lost in Kelp Forest, and the sixth episode in season 1. Synopsis When SpongeBob breaks free from the giant eagle, he meets a new friend, Molly. Transcript Script: (Episode begins with SpongeBob taking a stroll in Kelp Forest, mostly over the fact that he almost got eaten by baby hawks) SpongeBob: (singing) Doo-doo-doo, strolling in the woods. Doo-doo-doo, strolling in the woods. Doo-doo-doo… ???: (also singing) Yes, Papa? SpongeBob: (still singing) Interrupting song? ???: (singing) No, Papa. SpongeBob: Hold up a second. Who are you? ???: Molly. Who’re you? SpongeBob: SpongeBob. Molly: Weird name you got there. SpongeBob: I know. Blame my parents. Molly: (laughs) Yeah. How did you get here anyway? SpongeBob: In a nutshell, I got lost in Kelp Forest, then a hawk caught me and brought me up here, I escaped, and here I am now. Molly: Dang. That’s quite an adventure. SpongeBob: Yeah, I hope it’s over now. Kinda doubt it though… Molly: I’ve been lost here in the wilderness for five years. I wonder what my parents are doing right now… It’s a large forest, you know. SpongeBob: No kidding. It’s like a maze. Molly: Too bad we suck at mazes. (laughs) SpongeBob: (laughs) Yeah, I guess we do. Anyways, I gotta go do spongy things. Bye. Molly: Can I come? I got nothing else to do right now, and you seem chill. SpongeBob: Sure. Molly: Woo! (They keep silent for a few moments) SpongeBob: So, tell me the whole story on how you got lost here. Molly: Okay. Well, it all started when… (start of flashback) I was taking my morning stroll in the woods, when suddenly a weird sludge monster kidnapped me and took me deeper into the woods, and into its lair. Somehow the next morning I managed to escape, and since this is Kelp Forest after all, it would be near impossible to escape. So, I just decided to stay there. And here I am now. SpongeBob: That’s all? Molly: Yup. Pretty boring story, huh? But sometimes life can be pretty boring. SpongeBob: Sure can be. I bet Patrick and Squidward are sitting down, doing absolutely nothing. Molly: You’re not alone? You’re lucky you have friends. I myself have none. Not since Sally broke up with me three years ago. SpongeBob: Oh. Molly: She was a jerk to me from the start, anyways. I’m glad we broke up. SpongeBob: I’ve never had a girlfriend before, surprisingly. Molly: I’ve had three girlfriends before. All of which turned out to be absolute jerks in the end. Never trust anybody. SpongeBob: Yeah. (they see a fork in their path) Let’s go to the right. Molly: Are you sure? I think we should go to the left. SpongeBob: I’ve been here before. I even know where that sea spider is, right there. (points to somewhere over to the left, where a spider is seen creating a new web) Molly: Oh, guess you’re right. Let’s go right. (They go right) Uh, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Yes? Molly: Something about this place seems… off. SpongeBob: Yeah, this place seems pretty fishy. I don’t know why though. Molly: Maybe it’s that weird pair of eyeballs in that bush over there. (The pair of eyes blink, which causes the two to jump back) SpongeBob: Yeah, that’s why. (A sea monster jumps out of the bush and roars) Molly: Run! (They make a run for it, turning every corner quickly as possible. The sea monster follows them the whole way) SpongeBob: How can we lose him? Molly: Good thing I was a girl scout. All you need to do is hide in a bush. Classic Fortnite skill. SpongeBob: Ew, Fortnite. But I’ll use it if it helps us. Molly: It will. Let’s go. (They hide behind the nearest bush. The sea monster sees the bush, but doesn’t suspect anything of it) (The two sigh with relief) SpongeBob: That was a close one. Let’s move forward. (They stop moving when they see a small opening of light. SpongeBob pushes the grass out of the way to reveal his campsite) Molly: Is this your campsite? SpongeBob: It sure is. Molly: Looks good. SpongeBob: Thanks. A whole week took us there. Molly: Can I join? SpongeBob: Sure. Molly: Woo-hoo! (she runs towards the campsite, only to bump right into Patrick) Patrick: (screams) Who the heck are you?! Molly: Uh… Molly? Patrick: That name sounds familiar. (shrugs) Oh well. Molly: I met SpongeBob near the big mountain. Patrick: Oh. Well in that case, welcome aboard! Molly: Thanks… uh, what’s your name? Patrick: Patrick. Molly: Oh. Well thanks, Patrick. (Patrick blushes) Squidward: What’s going on here? (sees Molly) Who is this girl? (Title card shows up that says “To be continued…”, concluding the episode) WordCounter *Words: 759 *Characters: 4,247 *Sentences: 88 *Paragraphs: 70 *Reading level: 9-10th grade *Reading time: 2 mins 46 sec *Speaking time: 4 mins 13 sec Category:Lost in Kelp Forest Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:FireMatch Category:Episodes written by FireMatch